Forever You and Me
by Champaign Supernova
Summary: Naomi has took responsibility for her actions and told the police that Cook didn’t sell Sophia the drugs, but in fact she did. It's my first fic so be nice. Hope you enjoy it.


**So just a brief prologue of the story; basically Naomi has took responsibility for her actions and told the police that Cook didn't sell Sophia the drugs, but in fact she did. She pleaded guilty to possession and selling drugs but not guilty to the manslaughter of Sophia. **

**So it's mainly about Naomi and I'm not sure how long the story will be. It will have some Emily bits in it too though, I think... **

**Oh and Obv the italics are the flashbacks, I'm sure you all knew that though, doesn't take a genius to work out. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Ms Campbell, please put yourleft hand on the bible and raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do".

"Please sit"; I did as the judge asked.

My lawyer rose from his seat "So Naomi, why don't we start at the beginning; tell us where you met Sophia?"

"Well..." I hesitated. Looking around the room I caught Emily's eye, she looked so lost, so alone, so worried. She nodded, as if to tell me to just tell the truth and everything would be fine, we would be fine. I looked down towards the bible that was still situated in front of me and continued "...it was at an open day at this University, I can't even remember the name of it now...Goldsmith University or something like that..."

* * *

_'__Fuck sake', I thought to myself, 'What a shit hole, definitely won't be studying here!'_

___I was walking back across the campus towards the train station, making my way home when I felt a tap on my shoulder; "Uh?" I turn around and was met with a vaguely familiar brunette._

_"__Hi, it's Naomi, right?" She asked shyly. Her eyes met mine and I felt weirdly comfortable in her presence almost immediately._

_"__Uh, yeah, it's um... um. Sorry, I'm terrible with names, but you go to Roundview, right?" _

_"__Uhuh. Um, Sophia", she rose her hand and waved slightly. I smiled._

_"__Cool..." I turned to look at the University and sighed, "what a shit hole, ah?" The girl nodded slightly and returned my smiled. _

_"__It's not too bad, better than being trapped at home with my nagging mother telling me that art isn't a career". I giggled. She looked at the University then back at me; "so you off home then?"_

___I shrugged, "Unless there's something better on offer?" I reply raising my eyebrows, probably a little more flirtatious than I had intended, but it was alright to flirt with someone even if you have a girlfriend, right? I mean it's just innocent fun? _

___She looked around the campus and shrugged. "Fancy getting a drink, I'm not ready to head back home yet, you know?" She looked back at me once again, this time biting her lip as if she was anxiously waiting for my answer. _

_"__Yer, why not?" I didn't feel like returning home quite so soon either. We walked off in search of the nearest pub, making small talk as we went. _

___Turned out Sophia was actually good company. We spoke about what other Universities we had looked at; what we wanted to do after we had our chosen degree; our annoying families; I told her about my girlfriend, Emily, and she told me about how the single life in Bristol is a bitch._

___I began feeling a little light headed from the alcohol and when I looked at my watch I realised that we had been sitting in the pub for the last 3 hours. _

___Sophia sighed, "I should get home, my mum will be wondering where I am". I agreed as I hadn't actually told anyone where I was so my mum would probably be getting a little worried herself. _

___We walked to the train station and arrived just in time to catch our train. We sat in silence for a bit before I turned to Sophia; "I had to lie to come here". I don't know why I thought I could tell her this, but it just felt natural, like in some way she knew what I meant._

___She looked straight in my eyes with her brown orbs and replied "so did I". _

___I looked away from her and sighed, "it's Emily, you know. She goes on about how we're going to do this and that next year; she wants to go to Mexico, travelling. I just want to go to uni, learn about politics, meet new people, but I just find myself agreeing with her, it just makes things easier. I'm scared that if I tell her she'll think I'm running away from her again" I shrug, "I don't know what to tell her"._

___I look back at Sophia who has her eyes locked on my hand. Before I know what I'm doing, I put my hand on top of hers and squeeze it. She looks up and smiles shyly. We sit, just looking at each other for bit then the train stops; it's our stop. I stand up, my hand still holding hers. I ask if she wants to come back to mine to talk for a bit. _

___Sophia smiled and agreed, "best call my mum first to tell her who I'm with, like I said she'll be worried". _

___As we turned the corner onto my street, I took hold of Sophia's hand again. She didn't pull away, instead she tightened the hold. I pushed opened the door and called out for my mother, no reply; "guess she's not in then", I shrugged, "fancy a drink? I've got some Vodka somewhere". Sophia nodded. I pointed to my living room, "make yourself at home I'll go get us those drinks". _

___I returned back with the drinks, placed them on the table and sat down next to Sophia. We sat in silence for a while, both obviously caught in our own thoughts. I moved my hand and touched her arm, looking deeply into her eyes my mouth opened and my thoughts came rushing out; "I feel so trapped". I sighed as a single tear ran down my face. _

_"__I know what you mean" she replied looking directly into my eyes as if no other explanation was need as to what I meant or why I felt that way._

___Before I could stop myself I leant in and kissed her._

* * *

**I'll post the second chapter tomorrow as I've not finished it yet and I'm very tired.**

**Like I said, it's my first fic so let me know what you think. Good and bad reviews are welcome, as long as they're honest. :)**


End file.
